


hard work

by starwalker42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Sexting, Spanking, this is a bit dirty folks, xfpornbattle, yeah um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker42/pseuds/starwalker42
Summary: My slightly different take on prompt #17 of XF Porn Battle: Sexy texts and nudes they send each other throughout the day (plus a few extra on the side)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic did really well on Tumblr so I figured I'd post it here too, I suppose it could technically be part of my smut dump but I didn't fancy trying to format it all as one chapter. Enjoy! (and if there are any other prompts on the list you'd like me to have a go at just send me a number from xfpornbattle's masterlist on Tumblr and I'll give it a go!)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, here lies *slight* nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much fun as I've had with this format, the next chapter will be of a more conventional style simply because I don't think it lends itself to text style. Though if anyone could have sex via texting, it would probably be MSR.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conventional obligatory office sex. You're welcome.

She opens the office door in her bra and nothing else.

He almost drops to his knees out of sheer shock, and the only thing that stops him is Scully’s hand around the knot of his tie, pulling him past the threshold and slamming the door behind him.

He tries to speak, tries to come up with _anything_ that can even begin to explain how much he absolutely fucking adores her and how precious she is, sending those messages to him and answering the door like that… but then Scully has her hand around his throat and she’s pushing him back against the wall.

Her dangerously hot voice is in his ear: “Don’t you dare do that again.”

No reply comes to his lips- his mind is still drawing a blank on any thought process that isn’t _Scully almost naked in their office_\- and Scully is clearly not in a waiting mood. She bites him on the neck, letting up just as the sensation begins to border on pain.

“You understand me?”

Finally, he manages a nod and opens his mouth to speak, but Scully latches back onto his pulse point and all that comes out is a low moan. Despite his teasing, he’s been desperate for her, too, and he’s not so young anymore. If Scully keeps this up this whole thing is in danger of ending very embarrassingly unless she slows down a bit.

But Scully doesn’t seem particularly eager to do so.

Without removing her other hand from his throat, Scully reaches down to unzip his fly and works him free of his slacks to wrap her fingers around him instead. Her grip is so tight it almost hurts, but it feels so good that he doesn’t dare ask her to stop.

Instead he reaches down to touch the vast expanse of creamy skin lying mere inches away, gradually working his way around to his designated spot on her back and drawing her closer until her soft curls brush against his leaking head. Her hips buck involuntarily against his, bringing the burning heat of her closer to him and making them both moan.

“You going to be a good boy?” It’s probably meant to sound authoritative, but with the way Scully’s panting, her voice loses some of its bite.

Maybe that’s why he decides it’s safe to wrap a hand in her hair and pull her mouth to his. They meet in the middle, hot and wet and frantic, and it’s a long moment before Mulder pulls back to mumble against her lips.

“Only if you’re a good girl.”

“And if I don’t want to be good?”

He moves his other hand between her legs, teasing her wet slit before edging towards her clit, rubbing small circles around it until Scully’s whimpering into his mouth.

“Then I guess I’ll have to teach you how to behave.” He pulls away, smiling as he notices Scully bite her lip to contain her whines of displeasure. “What was it that you said you wanted?”

“You know _exactly_ what I want.” Her voice is husky with arousal, doing nothing to help his current situation.

But she’s right, he does know. Hell, those words are going to be saved in his mind- and, he suspects, in his phone- for the rest of his life. The thing is, call him selfish, but he desperately wants to hear her say those words out loud.

Luckily he doesn’t have to risk his pride by asking her to say it, because she’s already up on her toes, reaching up to whisper in his ear.

“Mulder, take me over to that desk and fuck my brains out before I start screaming.”

He feels a grin break out across his face, and when he sees a matching one on hers he doesn’t hesitate. Gripping her wrist, he firmly guides her across the office and forces her upper body down onto the desk. His spare hand wraps in her hair, scraping his nails across her scalp, evoking a long, hollow moan from her.

He takes his cock in his hand and slips in through her hot wetness, making them both gasp. Scully reaches behind her to try and get some leverage, and he forces it back against the wood with a firm smack- she whimpers and pushes her ass back against him.

“Mul-_der-” _The way she says his name, high pitched and desperate, clicks something primal in his mind, and the hand in her hair pulls back, drawing her head up. He lowers his head down to hers, breathing heavily against her neck.

“You want it?”

“_Yes_.” The word escapes on an exhale, almost a hiss, as she tries to find his lips with hers.

He doesn’t let her.

“Mulder, I swear I’m going to fucking kill you-”

“Ah ah ah…” It’s his turn now to deliver some payback, and he sucks hard on her pulse point, way past the point of worrying about leaving a mark. She whimpers. “Be good.”

He grinds himself a little more against her pussy, rubbing her wetness all over as she continues to press her ass against him, making him fight not to start moaning. He’s about to punish her for even thinking about trying to regain the control she’s given him, before he realises that’s not what she’s trying to do at all.

God, she is absolutely desperate for it today.

“What do you want?” He asks in a murmur, though he gets his answer as she gasps in response to his light squeeze of her ass.

She knows he knows. “Please.”

He squeezes her again, savouring the little noises that the act draws from the back of her throat.

“I don’t think I tell you enough how much I love this.” He leans back, using one hand to keep her down against the desk while his other continues its journey across her backside. “Your ass is _gorgeous_, Scully. So soft.

“Imagine how pretty it’ll look with my handprint on it.”

“I’d rather not have to imagine,” her breathless voice replies from between her arms.

“I bet.”

He slaps her ass, and the sound echoes through the office, loud and vulgar and so very wrong in the very best way. Scully makes a strange noise, one that an instant later he recognises as a half-stifled cry. He’s glad that she’s remembered that she can’t scream as much as she does at home. For his part, he’d almost forgotten that they’re not in the middle of rural Virginia and anyone could be outside right at this minute- shit, did they lock the door?

But then Scully whispers _more_ and he decides he doesn’t actually care either way.

Two more firm smacks to her ass and Scully’s only noise is a constant whimper, one that finally makes him decide that she’s waited long enough. With the next hit he thrusts himself inside, and despite her best efforts Scully cries out loud, echoed by his own soft moan.

“_Jesus_, you’re wet.” He shouldn’t be surprised, especially not after all these years, but there’s something about being inside of his partner that never fails to make his brain short circuit.

“We’ve talked about blasphemy during sex.” She’s smiling, he can hear it, and he decides that means he’s not fucking her hard enough. One particularly rough thrust and she’s committing sins of her own. “Oh, God, yes…”

She’s already clamping down around him and he simply can’t go any longer without kissing her, so he pulls her up and he leans down and she’s there, ready for him, all wet hot mouth and tongue. One of her hands leaves the desk to sneak between her legs, but at this point he’s too far gone to care, especially when the added stimulation makes her writhe desperately in his arms. A moment later she’s latching onto his bottom lip and tugging, biting, and her hand brushes against where his cock is pounding into her, and it’s all too much.

He manages a few more slaps to her ass as he’s going over, and then she’s coming with him, clamping down so tightly he feels like he might die.

A minute or an eternity later he comes to on top of her, on top of the desk, the desk that he’s supposed to be working at for the rest of the day but that he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to look at in the same way again.

Scully stirs in his arms, blindly reaching for his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

“Mulder?”

“Mmm.”

“This was nice and all, but I’ve got to get to a meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get a sneaky extra prompt out of this one, which I'm quite proud of. Thank you for reading!


End file.
